My life
by mistou16
Summary: What if Graham was a normal guy? What kind of life would he own? A story about Graham' s normal and difficult life. Please Review ..it doesn't go along with the story
1. Chapter 1

'All you need to do is to be gentle and smile'. His whole childhood would listen to his mother saying the same thing again and again. His mother believed that good children are polite children .Well he had a different opinion. He always loved to be rude and impolite to others, he found it quite entertaining. He always made fun of everyone and he never bothered to make friends. That was the reason why he was never his mother favorite. The only thing she did was yelling at him for being such a disappointment. He never really cared. She wasn't his favorite too. For him the only one who really mattered was his beloved father. He loved him because his father didn't judge him like everyone else, he accepted him for who he was. Their bond was really strong and nobody else in his family could understand it. 'They are all idiots' that is what he thought about his rest family. In fact except for his father he had nobody else. He thought that caring about someone would make him weak. He always wanted to be the strong guy, the independent one. Everyone else thought that he was an idiot who could not form healthy relationships. Well the thing is he never really tried. For him meeting new people wasn't interesting enough. If he needed someone he had his father, he would always have him. At least that's what he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**He was 16 when his world suddenly changed… When his mother told him the news about his father's accident he thought she was joking just to make him feel bad. She always liked to do that. He could never imagine that she was actually telling him the truth. It was until he saw his father's dead body that he realized that he was left all alone. He actually cried for the first time in his whole life. His father was the only important part of his life and the only bond he had with his family. He still remembers that back then at the funeral every relative and friend of his family would seem strange and unknown to him. After the funeral he promised that he would never cry again, no matter what. The time passed and he found out that he could not stay anymore with the people who everyone called "his family". For him they would never be his family. They were just cold and annoying fools that cared only for their own. He decided that the best thing to do was to run away, to be free and independent just like he always wanted. He needed nobody. The only one he cared about was now dead. For his surprise it was too easy to get away. He was sure that "his family" wouldn't bother searching for him. Now, he was able to do whatever he wanted. He thought that it would be easy. Well, it wasn't. He was very young and he didn't know. But his destiny was going to be full of hardship and obstacles. He would soon find out.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sometimes strangers are way better that friends and relatives**__**.**__** At least that's what he thought. He used to enjoy that strangers didn't look at him like he was miserable and withdrawn. They didn't judge him because they didn't know him. For him that was a pleasure he was never able to have before. He was free to be whoever he wanted without having to worry about anyone. That was what he wanted his whole life. For him that was happiness. Well, of course he was wrong but he had a long path to walk until he would find the real happiness. He didn't mind sleeping on benches, at least his money was enough in order for him to eat. But there were some cold nights that he felt alone and insecure. He hated the idea of needing someone but he wasn't able to resist on those feelings. Those were the nights when he really missed his father. Actually his father was the only one he really missed. As the winter settled in it was getting really cold and it was way difficult for him to sleep outside. That was when he decided that he had to find a job. Any job would do as long as he earned money. He started searching and he quickly found out that even strangers judged and that most of them were really cruel and didn't care to assist someone who needed help. He was now sure that most people were worthless and the only thing they cared about were theirselves. He decided that he was right all along and that the best he had to do was to be like them. To care about nobody but himself. He promised that he would never care about anyone again. The strange thing is that from that day those night insecurities were more frequent that ever before….**_

_**I know this one sucks but i had to write it ..PLEASE REVIEW..THANKS  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**He never thought that working as a waiter would be that difficult and tiring. When he got the job he thought that he would earn money easily but after 1 week he was already exhausted. He had to work really hard and also behave and talk politely so that costumers were pleased. Being polite was something new to him and he wasn't really good at it, the only thing that helped him was his good looks. He was sure that this job was not for him but he had no other choice, he needed the money. The restaurant he worked was a good one. While working there he served a lot of well known and rich people. For his surprise he found it kind of interesting meeting those people, he always thought that meeting people was the most boring thing but now it was the best part of his work. It was really surprising. The money he earned was enough for him to eat and sleep properly but his work also kept him from thinking. At the end of the day he was really tired and he always slept really quickly. There was no time for him to feel insecure and afraid. He had to admit that he had everything he needed: freedom, independence and a good life. He wanted nothing else but still sometimes he felt a hole deep down his heart like there was something missing …**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**He had been working as a waiter for a long time when he met her. It was a cold winter night when she walked in with her company. He was quite impressed with the mystery and power she gave off. He had to admit that she was beautiful. It was kind obvious that she had noticed him too. From that day she would always go to the restaurant in order to see him. Even if he wasn't really fond of people he was looking forward to seeing her. Soon he got her name. It was Regina, that name means queen in Latin. He thought that she had everything needed in order for her to be queen. One day she asked him to sit with her. He was really uncomfortable but he did. They talked much and he learned that she was the daughter of a really rich man everyone knew. On the other hand he didn't reveal that much about himself. At the end of the day the only thing he thought was her, caring about someone was the least he needed but how could he resist. It was the first time he was interested in someone and he felt brilliant. Little did he know that this woman would bring him chaos and disaster. **_

_**I'm not fun of Regina and Graham but they will be a little part of the story…Thank you so much and please review..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**As soon as they started having an affair she took him away from there. At first he didn't want it but she convinced him that money wasn't a problem for her and that she could provide him a really good apartment. Well, the apartment she bought him wasn't just good it was the most luxurious house he had ever seen. That house was the place of their meetings, she had told him that her father was strict and that he wouldn't approve their affair. He didn't have a problem. That place had everything they needed. They were going along pretty well. He was really impressed and he like the power that young woman had. On the other hand, she was fascinated by his simplicity and his introvert nature. He thought that he had finally found someone except from his father that actually cared right? If she didn't care why would she do all that things for him? After some time her father started going on business trips and they started going out. It was not until then, that he discovered a brand new world. Restaurants, clubs, dinners, interesting people, everything a luxury life included. When he was younger, he used to think that all these stuff were just boring and unimportant but now that he had lived like that he wouldn't change it for anything. He met a lot of people rich and well known and he finally found himself interested in social relationships. She really adored him like everyone else did. He was just a little lost puppy that she had found and she was determined to make him stay with her for as long as she could. She had grown up being loved and adored by everyone that was what she wanted from him. As long as he was devoted to her she would benefit him with a prospering life. And the truth is that his devotion lasted for almost 3 years. Three years full of wealth. But something got in the way, her father. Even if he travelled a lot because of his work he wasn't a fool. He had figured out pretty quickly that something was going on but he didn't break it off, at least Regina had something to fill her plenty free time. Well, she cost lot of money but she was always like that. However, as soon as his biggest rival offered him a partnership that would be sealed with their children's wedding, he didn't hesitated a minute. He ordered his daughter to get rid of that puppy as fast as she could. At first she refused, she really didn't want to let him go. But when he threatened her that he would kick her out of the house, she reluctantly accepted. The next day she kicked him out of the house and she told him to never contact her or say anything to anyone. He believed that she got bored of him like every spoiled rich girl would. He was disgusted by her greediness and was disappointed. After all she never really cared, he was only a way to pass her time. He was angry really angry. Someone had let him done yet again, he should have known better. People are just a waste of time. But deep inside his heart was broken because the time he spent with her had made him really fond of her maybe he loved her but he didn't know as he had never loved someone before. And he promised to never love ever again. But how can someone forbid his heart not to fall for someone? It's impossible and even the spoiled daddy's girl Regina found herself broken hearted because that truth is that she did care for him a lot but she couldn't stand against her father. But he would never know that …**_


End file.
